


Mesmerize

by anakinsama



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Ren gets mentioned, there's RioWata in the background, very late christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinsama/pseuds/anakinsama
Summary: The Christmas lights were pretty and Nayuta's hair looked like cat ears.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Misono Reon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Mesmerize

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this back in November, then I got into a creative slump and I finished it in January.  
> It got technically finished before AAside's release but luckily there's no big contradictions with the current canon.  
> I'm sorry it's VERY late for Christmas, but I also decided that... who cares, everyone's free to set their work in whatever period of the year they like.  
> As always, the title is stolen from one of the songs I listened to while writing.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Reon looked up at the Christmas lights, while adjusting his scarf. His fingers were not freezing because he was wearing gloves like every responsible guitarist should, but he still felt uncomfortable in the cold.

Nonetheless, the cold wasn't a problem, for once.

After all, he was waiting for his _special person_ , right?

He could bear that much for such an important occasion.

When Nayuta arrived, Reon felt something pierce his heart while looking at how some tufts of hair curled up from under his winter hat. They really looked like cat ears sometimes.

He got closer and Nayuta gave him the warmest smile, while handing him what looked like a gift bag.

«Is there a special occasion?»

«No, I just saw it in a shop window and it made me think of you.»

Before Reon had the time to respond to that, Nayuta got closer and lowered his scarf just enough to kiss him-

_MANIFESTO_ 's intro cut everything away.

«What a useless dream. Why tease the gift and then not show it to me.»

Reon had experienced the whole "oh no I dreamed about my crush kissing me, this is so embarrassing" feeling so many times that he was used to it by now and had all the time in the world to focus on the other aspects of the dream, such as the setting or some of the dumb details his mind made out.

Like, well, how romantic the idea of having Christmas date was in itself.

It was very cute, indeed, and absolutely _impossible_. Because not only he wasn't going to get with Nayuta any time soon, but even if he somehow managed to actually stop pining over him and confess and somehow his feelings got reciprocated, Nayuta simply wasn't the type for such romantic acts in the first place.

“His future girlfriend will need a lot of patience on that front.”

Reon decided to actually get up after that depressing thought. That was a rough start for his day, but nothing he couldn't fix by putting on his favorite headphones and blasting a good playlist in his own eardrums until everything had been beaten away by whatever brand of heavy music the shuffle algorithm would serve to him.

\-----

Turns out, that day wasn't going to be quiet either way.

More than a month ago Yuuto had asked him to spy on two other Argonavis members. Reon still remembered how while he was hiding behind a corner he spotted Nayuta and his awful pink baseball cap doing the same, and how fun the experience turned out to be.

Nayuta was absolutely clueless on how to actually be stealth -while Reon had gone out of his way to straighten his hair and put together the blandest outfit he could- and he didn't even look like he wanted to be there. He was close to calling it quits but then they made it a challenge to see which one of them could do a better job of monitoring the couple and reporting it.

They lost their targets many times due to petty arguments.

They also sat together at the same coffee shop table.

And they got too close for comfort when they both tried to take a picture of the couple kissing to end the respective reports.

Now that same couple was there by coincidence, and Nayuta was following them in the same dumb hat.

«You surely seem to enjoy being Nanahoshi Ren's errand boy.»

Fuck, that was way meaner than it needed to be.

Reon wasn't the one to attack first, usually, but he got ticked off by that idea. After all, the last time they were in that situation Nayuta was doing it for Ren. He always went out of his way when it came to Argonavis' vocalist.

Of course Nayuta didn't take it well.

«Ahhh?! Aren't you here just to please Goryo and get inside his pants?!»

Reon was baffled, to say the least. Nayuta managed to best him even in being mean for no reason.

«Me?! I was just doing a favor to a friend last time, I don't like him--- how the fuck you could think that.»

«Then I'm using your shitty excuse and doing a favor too. So shut up, Misono.»

So, Nayuta _did_ like Ren, after all? That hurt. A lot.

Should he go and call him out about it like Nayuta tried to do?

...a confirmation would've been even more painful. Avoiding the topic seemed like the best option.

«...anyway, I'm surprised they didn't notice you yet with that hat.»

That made Nayuta raise an eyebrow.

«Uh?»

«You shouldn't wear bright colors if you want to avoid getting noticed, you know.»

During their argument, they lost sight of the couple Nayuta was supposed to follow. And, to Reon's disappointment, it started snowing too. Reon could feel his limbs freezing and he was almost certain even Nayuta was feeling the drop in temperature under his leather jacket.

«I'm almost surprised you aren't complaining about the cold yet.»

«We're in Tokyo, it's not that cold.»

«It's literally snowing, Misono.»

«So are you complaining about it, then?»

«No, but your lips are purple from the cold.»

«They wouldn't be if I had a boyfriend.»

That was the dumbest reply ever. Nayuta seemed disappointed.

«...so that's why you're trying to get your hands on Goryo. Makes sense, the handsome ones being together.»

Reon was so exasperated about that whole topic that his brain didn't even register the implicit compliment.

«I'm really not trying anything with Yuuto so stop implying things. I don't like him that way, for real.»

There was genuine surprise on Nayuta's face for a split second.

«So you're not seeing him.»

«Are you that depressed at the thought of being wrong?»

Nayuta turned away.

«I was just thinking we should go inside that café there. I want a coffee and you don't want to stand in the cold any longer.»

Nayuta himself only had a vague grasp on why that was the case, but he felt relieved by Reon's answer.

\-----

They ended up doing _far_ more than going to a café.

After warming up -Nayuta was cold too, judging by the small flash of bliss Reon managed to notice when he got to hold the hot cup in his hands- and after a lot of searching, they got lucky enough to manage to track Wataru and Rio again.

While holding hands, the Argonavis couple entered a music store. They seemed to be living in their own little world, quietly discussing about their music taste and what could be inspiring for producing new songs. Reon and Nayuta chose to lurk in the alternative rock section, looking idly at whatever was in front of them. So, vinyl discs, because that particular corner was a good place to hide. Reon was decidedly more focused on that second activity, and Nayuta didn't fail to notice it.

«Do you want to buy that one? You've been staring at it.»

«I could just stream it from Spotify...»

«You're letting your own fucking turntable to rot, stupid Misono.»

And after that, Nayuta stormed away, leaving Reon confused for a whole minute before he decided to go and try to catch up with him. Which wasn't that difficult, unexpectedly, because he was actually _waiting_ for him outside the store.

«What the hell was that about, Nayuta.»

«I'm too bored by all the sweetness. So carry your own stuff instead of complaining and let's go home.»

Reon didn't even process the fact that a bag was thrown to his chest.

«What about... you reporting to Nanahoshi...?»

«He'll settle for half the report only. I'm not trying to get into his pants and I'll survive without his Business Law notes.»

Nayuta wasn't trying anything with Ren.

Nayuta _wasn't_ trying anything with Ren.

«So you're not in love with him...»

Reon said it with the smallest, softest voice, relieved, talking only to himself. But Nayuta still heard.

«I'm not, dumbass. I thought it was obvious.»

He pointed at the bag briefly and then turned away and started walking like nothing had just happened, leaving Reon to piece things together and follow him.

The Christmas lights were pretty, Nayuta's hair looked like cat ears even with the ridiculous pink hat and Reon looked forward to listening to a vinyl.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end of this, I hope you have good luck in your gacha endeavors.  
> Look up @anakinsama on Twitter if you want to talk about AAside or just see me cry about the blessing that is Nanahoshi Ren's existence.


End file.
